Loose tobacco and related tobacco products are typically packaged and sold in disc-shaped containers. In many cases, the containers comprise a metal lid seated upon either a metal, plastic or cardboard can. Often, a band-type label is adhesively secured over the seam between the lid and can to securely fasten the lid and the can. The band type label also typically will positively impact the freshness of the product. The label also typically includes print, images, and information regarding the tobacco product for a potential customer.
Conventionally, the lid includes a relatively flat top portion and a surrounding skirt. The skirt terminates in a cut edge. Considering that lids are often formed from metal (plastic lids are also common), a metal edge has the potential to be relatively sharp. If the sharp edges are not properly made smooth, a purchaser of the container may potentially risk suffering a laceration in one of their fingers when prying the lid from the can using the edges. The interface between the can and the lid typically will have a snap fit to facilitate removal and attachment of the lid and the can. The interface between the lid and the can affects breathability and therefore freshness of the tobacco product contained therein. Thus, the interface between the lid and the can may include multiple configurations.
Unfortunately, the use of plastic or cardboard for forming the components of the can make the can look cheap or flimsy. However, forming a can entirely from metal can be difficult to connect the lid to the can and to provide a good repeatable connection between the lid and the can. The present invention is directed towards improvements over the state of the art.